Loving A Memory
by Liete-chan
Summary: Non-yaoi. RyoAya... but its not what you think....^___^ bwahaahahahahha!


Title: Loving A Memory  
  
Author: Liete-chan (Ryota no Miko)  
  
Part 1/??  
  
Genre: Non-YAOI (you heard that right!!!)  
  
Pairing: RyoAya (but it's not what you think…. *evil grin*)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
E-mail: liete-chan@lemon.tc  
  
Warning: Unedited  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SD…and now, I can't even have my Sol-Chere…Waaah!  
  
Author's Notes: My first pure non-yaoi. This is RyoAya and Not RyoAya at the same time…. Confused? Continue reading and you'll find out. *grin* just an advice: things are not what they seem. This is for Fufu…. advance happy birthday, dear neko….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found myself in class one afternoon, sitting at my usual chair by the window, tuning out our Math teacher's senseless droning. I managed to catch a few words like "triangles" and "Pythagorean" but enough about that… I mean, that was the same lesson we had a year ago… I think….  
  
Anyway, I looked down to examine the stuff on top of my desk. My notebook had lots of scribbles on it, especially of the name 'Aya-chan'. Ah. Such a divine name.  
  
I turned to look out the window. It was one of the advantages of being seated near the window. Whenever the sensei's lectures got too boring or senseless, I only had to look out the window to find interesting things, especially since a tree was right outside the window.  
  
Just then, a small robin perched itself on one of the smaller branches of the tree. I smiled. It was the same one I've been watching since the start of the semester. He looked at me with his beady brown eyes.  
  
"What's up, little fella?" I asked, tapping the glass softly with my finger.  
  
As if answering my question, another robin arrived and settled down beside the first one. I smiled again. "I see you've found yourself a girl…. Lucky you..."  
  
The two robins took off and flew away. I sighed but then, something red caught my eye. I looked down and saw Akagi's sister, Haruko and walking a few steps behind her was Hanamichi.  
  
I shook my head in amusement. Hanamichi still had the hots for the girl, it seems. Hanamichi didn't exactly tell me, and he didn't need to, anyway. I can more or less understand his situation. He was a hopeless romantic…like me, kidding aside.  
  
I turned my head to look at MY object of adoration. She was diligently taking down notes and listening intently to the sensei's ramblings. I've always wondered how she could understand anything he said in class.  
  
I've always wondered why I like Aya-chan. I mean, we're two different people. She was academically excellent. I on the other hand, well…. I'm not dumb or anything. I have brains…I just don't find any good reason to use it in schoolwork…. except maybe to impress her.  
  
I had given up on being a great student just to impress her. It wasn't my thing. So I resorted to impressing her through basketball. Even that didn't seem to work. I know Aya-chan has noticed my subtle hints and my not-so subtle hints. She's not dense…. She just chooses not to say anything about it.  
  
I yawned. I always get sleepy during the last period before lunch break and looked down at my notebook. It wasn't even my math notebook. It was just a notebook I've had since 1st year to act as if I'm copying notes. I turned some of the pages to my earlier entries.  
  
"Eh?" I wondered out loud as I saw the name "Miyo" on the notebook. I searched my brain for the connection of the name…. then I found it. Miyo was the 6th girl who dumped me. I sighed. My "Operation: Forget about Aya- chan by dating other girls" didn't work at all. All I got from that were rejections…. lots of rejections…. Of course, I can't beat Hanamichi's record…but it still hurts the ego.  
  
'Maybe I should start dating other girls…I mean… the Aya-chan thing is not going anywhere…' I mused and looked at Ayako once again. 'I mean…dating again can't be all that bad? Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a girl who could make me forget."  
  
Just then, the lunch bell rang. I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally!  
  
"Ryota kun, let's go!" I heard Ayako say. I looked at her intently, almost hesitantly.  
  
"Erm…I can't…don't plan on eating lunch today at all." I lied.  
  
Aya-chan pouted. "Okay then…" I looked at her as she left the classroom. I felt guilty for lying to her, but I need to do some major thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked along the school field, my mind still whirling with thought. How I wish I were in the cafeteria, with Aya-chan, not walking around the school premises, like a complete idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First things first. If I would ever date other girls again, I'd have to stay away from Aya-chan for a while. Frankly, he seriously doubts I could last a day. I just entertained the idea for my whirling mind's sake.  
  
Suddenly, I heard an angry shout. Intrigued, I looked around. I was by the volleyball field it seems. I saw a bunch of girls on one side of the net and a bunch of guys on the other side. Normally, I would have butted out of other people's businesses, but since I had nothing to do, I decided to listen in.  
  
A girl stepped up. She had long brown hair tied in a neat braid. "It's our turn to practice!!" she said.  
  
The guys looked at the girl and said, "The boy's volleyball team has a bigger chance of winning against its opponents in championships…so we should be the one practicing, not some insignificant girl's team!!"  
  
The girl glared at the guy. "Insignificant!!! Who you calling insignificant!!!!"  
  
The guys laughed. "Whatever! Let's leave guys…fighting insignificant girls aren't worth wasting our time over." With that the guys left.  
  
I chuckled. It was a good thing that basketball wasn't co-ed. If it were, we would be fighting with the girl's team over possession of the court as well.  
  
It seemed that my chuckle might not have been so soft, for the girl turned towards me. "What?? You want a piece of me too?? Why don't you guys just leave us alone!"  
  
I looked at the girl in surprise. What was wrong with her? I was only an innocent bystander. "Geez… I didn't do anything to you…Lighten up." I told the girl.  
  
The girl was about to retort to what I said when another girl stopped her. "Kazuha san, please…"  
  
The girl muttered something under her breath and left, followed by the other girls.  
  
I looked at the girl with the braided hair. "Strange girl…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sighed and look at my watch. It was only 12:30. 30 minutes more before the bell rang…and I was getting very hungry.  
  
I heard the door near me open and close. I turned around. To my greatest surprise, I saw the same girl from the volleyball court.  
  
She looked at me and smiled in recognition. "Hi…"  
  
"What? You want to shout at me some more?"  
  
The girl looked down. "Okay okay…I'm sorry about that…I was just so mad at the boy's team…. because…well, I think you know the reason don't you??"  
  
I nodded, still feeling apprehensive. The girl sat down beside me. "You hungry? I mean…you were walking around the court a while ago…. seems that you haven't eaten yet."  
  
I looked at her. "It's okay…wasn't planning on eating anyway."  
  
"Nonsense…" The girl rummaged around her bag. "Here. "She said, handing me something wrapped with a tissue. "It's a sandwich…and don't worry about me. I brought two." She took out another one.  
  
I took one of the sandwiches. "Uh…thanks…."  
  
"You're welcome!" she answered cheerfully. She started eating happily, as if lunch was the greatest gift from God.  
  
I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Hey…is it just me or are you very difficult to understand?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I looked down. "I mean… one minute you're raging mad and the next minute you're acting like a gumi bear in gumi land."  
  
The girl laughed. "What do you mean? I was just standing up for our rights. To tell you the truth, I can't get angry for long… another minute of that fight and I would have cried helplessly, begging them to go away."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe…" I said. "So…. tell me about the team."  
  
The girl blinked. "Oh, you mean the volleyball team? Well…. those guys were telling the truth…the boy's division is way better than the girl's division… but we get on by…all we need is more training…. I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm the best in our team… too bad we don't last long against opponents…."  
  
"Oh…I see…" I finished my sandwich and rolled up the tissue into a ball. I threw the tissue towards the wastebasket. It went in. "Two points!"  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good!" the girl said.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm from the basketball team."  
  
The girl laughed. "I know! You're that Miyagi Ryota guy… the point guard right? I saw Shohoku's game against Shoyo."  
  
"You know me?" I asked. "Why didn't you say so right from the start?"  
  
"Because…" the girl said, standing up. "If I told you I knew about you and about the team, we would not have had a great conversation and instead, we might have talked about you and your ego might get bloated or something and I would have argued with you! I just prevent us from starting off with the wrong foot!"  
  
"Oh really??" I said, standing up as well. "Who screamed at me in the volleyball court for absolutely no reason at all?"  
  
"Hey! What are talking about? I apologized didn't I??" the girl looked at her watch. "Hey...I gotta go… classes will start soon and I need to run by the coach's office first."  
  
I smiled. "Okay then…it was nice talking with you."  
  
She smiled back. "Yeah…you too…. take care okay?" she turned around.  
  
It was only then that I remembered something. "Wait!"  
  
The girl turned around to face me again. "Hmmm??"  
  
"I'm a real idiot…I didn't even ask for your name…"  
  
The girl laughed. "Yeah…that's right…."  
  
"So…" I looked at the girl intently. "You gonna tell me?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "It's Kazuha…Kazuha Ayako…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I told you this fic was a RyoAya…. bwahahhahahah! -__- I need comments, minna? Please?? 


End file.
